Runge Margavo
Runge Margavo is a male Sirukti bounty hunter from Riesel. Biography Runge is a former soldier of an unspecified army unit on the planet of Ahjri (pronounced EYE-ree). He wasn't a particularly decorated soldier and reached the rank of corporal before dropping out to become a bounty hunter and mercenary at the age of 18. During his time as a soldier, he was present during the War of Ninth Sanctuary between two nations: the F'mowne Republic and the Principality of Pykoih. He has various scars as a result, but they are hidden beneath his fur. Personality Runge is a cunning thief, seasoned pilot and expert huntsman, though his lustful nature and affinity for narcotics and alcohol often throw a wrench in an otherwise well-oiled system, earning him the ire of his counterpart, Ramy Dusotes. He has some semblance of decency for the most part, but that restraint is prone to being thrown out the proverbial window when he visits one of Riesel's many clubs, such as Night Life over Riesel. Indeed, he is not beyond employing prostitutes to satisfy his urges. He is considerably shallow and views supermodels to be ultimate form of beauty, shunning women who are even slightly larger. The seemingly sole exception to this rule is Ramy, whose form invariably falls short of a supermodel's physique, but his gawking usually results from him not paying attention to where his gaze is taking him (especially when he's bored). Otherwise, he actively avoids looking at her in this way due to the fact that he sees her as more of a sister, as well as unfeminine and cold. Even considering the idea of a relationship with her beyond a platonic friendship repulses him immensely. Runge's default demeanor is one of relative silence, but he tends to make jokes about almost anything when he sees the opportunity, including rather morbid ones. He has a propensity for holding grudges, even for things as trivial as Ramy finishing off the last container of his favorite ice cream without giving him notice. He doesn't usually let his anger get the best of him unless someone pushes his buttons just right, the skill of which Ramy has mastered with all kinds of awards. One of the easiest ways to get a rise out of him is for her to pummel him with ridicule for his phobias and weaknesses, or to consistently pester him for an answer he wishes to keep in obscurity, but even this doesn't incite a pure outburst unless he is truly stressed. For music, Runge enjoys hard club tunes, including those that many people would dismiss as contorted noise. He is also fond of dark and edgy music. He has a small circle of drinking buddies that he hangs out with on occasion, leaving Ramy alone at the base. She considers this to be a form of personal relief, almost like a miniature vacation. Like his partner, he enjoys dessert foods such as ice cream, particularly muobimo-flavored (which could be likened in taste to an odd cross between pistachio, watermelon, and cherry). Skills Runge is proficient in hand-to-hand fighting, specializing in brute power to overwhelm his opponents, but this comes after he has properly gauged the risks of engagement. Oftentimes, his form consists of bombarding them with a flurry of fists directed at any known or perceived weakpoints. He is a combat pragmatist and is not beyond using dirty and other morally questionable techniques and strategies to succeed in a battle. Brutality is certainly not outside of his capabilities, and he is not afraid to bust skulls and break or remove limbs. He has a penchant for guns, particularly ones with a large amount of power, and has extensive self-training with a sniper rifle. He also collects swords and shields, keeping many of them displayed in the living room. Appearance Runge is of the Sirukti species, which have been likened, according to the opinions of Humans, to bipedal dingoes. He is covered with a short coat of blue fur (cerulean, to be specific), stands at 6'4", and is well-built. He has blue eyes and messy, medium-length hair on his head that is a darker shade of blue than his fur. He is very muscular, obsessed with keeping himself in peak physical condition and with very little fat, though this is less for practicality purposes and more for the sake of seducing equally shallow, easy women. Category:Characters Category:Sirukti Category:Bounty hunters Category:Males